


A messy life - but worth it

by Zwetschge14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Kinda, M/M, PBbotprompt, Profoundbots, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschge14/pseuds/Zwetschge14
Summary: My contribution for the ProfoundBond server's botstat challenge from 20-08-2018.Or the one where Dean just killed Hitler, Cas witnessed someone hurting his Dean and Sam is blow-drying his hair. Just a normal afternoon for thebotsboys.





	A messy life - but worth it

_ Crash _ . The door slammed shut. Dean limped down the stairs and into the map room. He grabbed a beer from the pack on the cupboard and let himself fall into one of the chairs.

“What a  _ day _ .”

Cas came through the door to the hallway with quick steps, carrying the big first aid kit from Dean’s room. His brows were furrowed and he mustered Dean from head to toe as he pulled out disinfectant and bandages.

“You shouldn’t have gone after it alone.” Cas’s voice was barely a whisper but it carried both anger and sorrow. He swallowed and continued a bit louder, “why didn’t you call for me? You knew I was only a few rooms further down the hall.”

“It was  _ Hitler _ .”

“It was a  _ shapeshifter  _ that  _ looked  _ like Hitler.”

“Yeah, well… It could’ve been him. Who knows in our line of work.” Dean took in a sharp breath and clenched his calf muscles when the disinfectant ran over the gaping wound there.

“You are lucky that you still have your leg.” Cas examined the wound, his brows furrowing even more. “You’re going to need stitches for that. And it’s going to leave a big scar.”

Dean took another sip from his beer. “I’ve had worse.”

Cas raised an eyebrow and looked up into Dean’s eyes without lifting his head. “That does not make the stitches  _ or  _ the scar any more pleasant.”

He prepared the needle and thread, but when the needle was only an inch from Dean’s leg he paused.

“Maybe we should get Sam, for this.”

“Nah, you can do this Cas. Besides, he’s probably knee-deep in some kinda research, you don’t wanna interrupt him in that situation.”

“When I went to get the first aid kit he seemed to be blow-drying his hair in the bathroom,” Cas explained and Dean snorted.

“He bought a  _ hair dryer _ ?” He shook his head. “Anyway, stitching up a wound is really not that hard. And you’ll probably have to learn it sooner or later. I’ll talk you through it.”

Cas’s eyes were still widened and his hands were shaking ever so slightly, but Dean was a good teacher; it only took Cas a couple of minutes. When he finally cut off the remaining piece of thread, he let out a sigh that could rival an elephant’s.

“See? You’re a natural!” Dean examined the–now neatly stitched–wound.

Cas grabbed the bandages, not bothering to comment. He was still a little shaken from the sight of Dean and the shapeshifter fighting with all they had when he had entered that storage room.

“… Cas!”

Cas shook his head and looked up and into Dean’s eyes. “Yes, Dean?”

“I, erm… I don’t need the bandages over the stitched wound.” He swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Cas was really  _ really  _ close. Dean could feel the former angel’s breath on his face.

“I am not going to risk that wound getting infected. Besides, you could get blood stains on your clothes and bed…” Cas’s voice trailed off when his eyes met Dean’s.

Dean quickly averted his gaze and searched for something else to focus on, but again and again he was drawn to those eyes. Bluer than the sky on a cloudless day, and so full of emotion. Dean couldn’t help–

“So, how did it–? Oh,” sounded a voice from the door.

“Sam!” Dean was relieved and disappointed at the same time. How was that even possible? He leaned back in his chair, only now realizing that he’d been leaning forward. Leaning toward Cas. “We killed Hitler.”

“That’s great, Dean. How about you fill me in later? I’ll be in the library.” Sam turned around and was gone before his brother could say anything. Sam really acted very strangely sometimes.

Dean looked back to Cas, who was applying the bandages with surprising precision. He would become an excellent hunter in no time. Hell, he already was. Dean took another sip from his beer. Maybe this life wasn’t so bad. If he’d had a normal life he would never have met Cas. And somehow that made the whole mess of his and Sammy’s life worth it.

  
  



End file.
